Talk:The Nearly Real World
Country infobox How do I make one? I tried copying and pasting from another article, but all I get is Template:InfoboxCountry or some such nonsense when I view the page. How do I just get the table and not the link to a template page? Cprhodesact 22:20, 18 Jul 2005 (UTC) :You'd have to either copy the template to this wikicity or enter it in manually. I've added a template "prettytable" to make it easier. So, to make a country infobox, just start off with , and then the following patterns: *Heading: "|+ (Title) " *Entries: "Category || Data" (e.g., "Population || 5,000,000" :All entries should be separated by |- :Finally, at the bottom, you should have |} :By way of example, I've created an infobox for Kingdom of Linari Nik *See also my countries info box. Sincerely, John Tripham-Groves Jr. Serbia Can I add Serbia to the list of Nearly Real World's nations and edit Serbia-related articles? --'Ђорђе Д. Божовић' (?) 16:52, 17 July 2006 (UTC) The 'established' rules of the NRW are that 'real' countries behave exactly the way they do in the 'real' world. Therefore, in the NRW, Serbia and Montenegro has ceased to exist and become 'Serbia' and 'Montenegro'. Italy won the 2006 World Cup. There is violence in Lebanon. You cannot alter real nations as part of the NRW. Cprhodesact 03:11, 18 July 2006 (UTC) :But are the fictional countries possible? --'Ђорђе Д. Божовић' (?) 15:56, 20 July 2006 (UTC) I don't know what you mean. Serbia isn't a fictional country... Cprhodesact 00:33, 21 July 2006 (UTC) :I know. :D I'm asking this regardless Serbia. Are fictional countries generally allowed in the NRW? :) --'Ђорђе Д. Божовић' (?) 01:28, 22 July 2006 (UTC) All countries in the NRW are fictional. That's the point. You can't "add" Serbia to the NRW because it's a real nation. The NRW consists of all the real nations that exist in the real world, plus the others that people have created. Since Serbia is a real country, it is already accounted for. Cprhodesact 08:38, 22 July 2006 (UTC) :Oh, I see. I thought that fictional countries are not allowed, but only the real ones: ...on the condition that the nation is supposed to be located on the planet Earth and is there right now. No former nations, '''no fantasy countries' - this is for 'made-up' real-world nations.'' --'Ђорђе Д. Божовић' (?) 10:48, 23 July 2006 (UTC) Dang! Where's "The Nearly Real World" Banner?!! I repeat; Dang! Where's "The Nearly Real World" banner?!! "Ur" has a banner and "Thudd" (who'd name a universe Thudd?!!) has one, too. Get a banner, peoples! I suggest something akin to the UN logo. James.S Life ain't all about banners, chief. There's music and laughter and...puppies and...other stuff. Cprhodesact 06:33, 31 August 2006 (UTC) Relations to RW states Can "my" nation have historical, political etc. ties to real states? For instance, could the founding of my country be triggered by an event in the history of a real country, as long as it doesn't change the real country's history? - That didn't come out quite as eloquent as I'd intended, but I hope you get my point... --dllu 23:13, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Yes, you can, provided history remains (mostly) intact. For instance, Georgeland is a former colony of the United Kingdom, becoming independent in the 1920s. This is inconsistent with real history in that, after the USA, no country left the British Empire until the 1960s, but it's not actually implausible or unlikely, so it is permitted. So long as your 'event' is not illogical and the 'real' history of the country remains intact, you can do what you have suggested. Cprhodesact 23:31, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Senor Abravanel Ma oi De qual caravana você é ? VaI pagando em dia os carnês de marcadorias do baú. Artorius invictus 17:04, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Ma eu preciso da Telesena para salvar o sbt Artorius invictus 15:01, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Me disculpo. No entiendo español. Cprhodesact 23:52, 23 September 2008 (UTC) actually I believe it's portuguese :P ~ Billy JB- Bringer of Truth (talk) 14:11, 24 September 2008 (UTC) I can't speak that either. Cprhodesact 20:32, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Islands only? It's implied that only the insular countries can be admitted into the Nearly Real World? What about Andorra-Liechtenstein-like, Monaco-like, or Lesotho-like countries? Anything larger? — Hellerick 15:14, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Norman and Linari are landlocked. As long as your nation isn't the size of Canada it's OK. Cprhodesact 20:31, 24 September 2008 (UTC) I'm thinking about creating San Lorenzo, a country made out of the northern (scarcely populated) areas of Guatemala with nearby regions of Belize and Mexico. You think that would be okay? — Hellerick 16:43, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :It's already off to a good start. Go for it! Nkr20 23:21, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Looks great. Well done! Cprhodesact 03:13, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Junu e Lúcio Salvem os bebês salvem o mundo (Save the babys save the world) Artorius invictus 18:48, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Hi Folks, mind If I join in? Hi folks, I was wondering if I could join in with the Nearly Real World. I was thinking of making a nation in this (Still trying to think a name for it). And i was wondering if there are any, like free spaces in the world, for my nation. I was thinking either the Pacific Ocean, the Caspian Sea or even like somewhere near Russia. But also, is it alright if someone else would help me in the development of my nation. Like, is it alright to like have collaborative made nations? Alright, I've got a nation ready. I've got the Republic of Zargaistan, which is a former Soviet state in the Caspian Sea. Do I have permission to join in the Nearly Real World? (Even though some people may think it's not necessary, I'm just being polite) -Shockeye7665sc 7:58pm March 15th 2009 :Go for it! Feel free to leave a message on my talk if you have any questions! Nkr20 20:19, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Íris Abravanel Mas a minha esposa vai fazer uma revelação. Qual será a revelação que a minha esposa vai fazer ?! Meu cãozinho parece comigo! 14:37, 20 June 2009 (UTC) It do not Speak Spanish [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] Mas vamos perguntar ? Pergunta para quem ? Para Maísa !!!!!! 18:29, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Cazuza tamo junto ! Me desculpa aí,Dona Mãe do Cazuza ! 16:36, 27 June 2009 (UTC) NO ESPANOL United Planets 17:16, 27 June 2009 (UTC) O que o Théo Becker falou no velório do Michel Jackson ? Aí,Dona Mãe do Michel Jackson,não foi dessa vez. kkkkk 13:28, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Eu não falo o português. United Planets 14:00, 1 July 2009 (UTC) World Map Does someone have or maintain or global map of NRW so I can figure out possible places to place Ivalice? --Woogers 18:39, December 7, 2009 (UTC) If I'm not wrong, anybody has created a World Map for NRW, and so I decided to make one. I still have to see which countries are active. Sir Spart Sparklbox 22:06, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I created a map a few days ago. Several countries have not been added to the map because maps were not developed for those countries so I couldn't add them. United Planets 02:28, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Awwright, looks like I'll be located off the United States' eastern seaboard. I look forward to participating. --Woogers 03:09, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Real Estate Request and World Records I'm working on a landlocked nation slightly smaller than Delaware between Myanmar (or Burma, whatever you want to call it) and Laos. It won't be up for weeks, so I'm just wondering if it would be acceptable to reserve the real estate until the project is online? I think I've gone through enoungh NRW countries to know that none of the countries have land in this area. Detectivekenny I was working on my capital city, and, with all attempts to be realistic, a population of 65,024, and a land area of about a square kilometer, it turned out having an extremely high population density if you only count the land. Would it be acceptable to make it the world's most densely populated city, burying the former record holder of Dhaka, Bangladesh, or holding a world record in general? Detectivekenny Well, I think it would be okay, nobody seems to be interested in such area. About the population, I think it's alright to overtake Dhaka's record as the presence of every country here alters the statics of the Real World. Sir Spart Sparklbox 03:33, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I finished my nation's main page. You can find it here. I would be interested in joining the NRW, so I would ask to confirm that it is reviewed as appropriate for the NRW. However, I ask that no edits are made to the actual article until 1 January 2010, but instead constructive criticism be typed onto my talk page and my article's. Detectivekenny 23:51, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Cleanup I think a cleanup should be made in Nearly Real World. Nations not edited since 2008 or before should be taken out of the official list or erased if necessary. I mean, nations like Saydney or Tihsonia. Just a suggestion. Sir Spart Sparklbox 03:41, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I do the same with Future World. I usually clear dead nations after a couple months of inactivity but I noticed that NRW users seem to come back every few months to make edits. United Planets 05:30, December 8, 2009 (UTC) That's true, but I saw worlds abandoned since 2006, I think those really deserve to be unlisted. Sir Spart Sparklbox 10:28, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I do think the page stands to have some cleaning up, particularly regarding nations with dead links (Greenworld, Oland) or those that don't really comply with NRW rules (Yensen). Genius In the Lamp 22:53, December 8, 2009 (UTC) NRW Would it be a good idea to have "NRW" redirect to The Nearly Real World page? Detectivekenny 05:22, December 27, 2009 (UTC)